powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyousuke Obra
Hyousuke "Abyss" Obra '''is '''Battallionreiger, the sixth ranger of the Akuareigers (despite the 7th to appear). He was intended to be Whalereiger prior to be deployed on the SS Adriatic. Character History Along with his sister, Rei, they were raised being around the workings of the Sea Research Commission. Hyousuke, however, he had strong patriotism to his native Japan, who had began increasing its numbers in fear of increasing tensions with China and North Korea. Hyousuke is one of 500,000 total enlisted soldiers who go on many missions. One such took him from the Aqua Raiders, Project Shinkai. He was aboard the SS Adriatic, a ship owned by allied, and equally defense restricted Germany, that was sunk by Dark Horizon. It was, however, later discovered that Hyousuke was able to save himself and 10 others, but the other 9 were killed Brain Amoeba Gutch. Hyousuke was corrupted into a new general, Shamu of the Abyss '''(or simply '''Abyss). It was soon found out by his sister that Abyss was her own brother and created the Battalionriser, an advanced utility belt. In order to free him, she initially implanted a virus in her prototype while he was weakened, splitting Hyousuke from Abyss and destroying the prototype. He summoned a restored Adriatic, now a gattai, that Rei commanded and destroyed his monster form. From then on, he fought alongside his sister. Personality Hyousuke is very patriotic and would do what is best for his country. This tatctic was used in corrupting him into Abyss. Shamu of the Abyss Powers and Abilities * Aquatic Breathing: he does not require an oxygen tank or ranger suit to breathe under water, he attains this in his human form afterwards * Super Strength Arsenal * Flint Laser: a revolver-based weapon that shoots lasers Appearances: '''Mission '16-20, 36 Battalion Ranger * Battalion Belt ** Green Medal ** Brown Medal ** Silver Medal * Battalion Mars ** Mars Medal * Flint Laser '''Appearances: '''Mission 21-26, ''Deep Sea Dinosaur Excavation, Mission 27-35, 37-48, Requirement 48 Notes * Like Katsumi and Trixie, his nickname comes from a roller coaster-in this case a Vekoma Shockwave 1320 at Energylandia in Poland ** fittingly, Abyssus is located in an Atlantis-themed section of the park * His General name, Shamu of the Abyss refers to the name of SeaWorld's former mascot, a Killer Whale (which comes from him intended to be Whalereiger) who are in the same family as Dolphins (the motif of his sister) * Using a belt changer that requires 3 medals to activate makes him similar to Kamen Rider OOO * He is the first ranger since Akira Nijino to be a former general of the villains ** However, Akira grew up as part of the Shadow Line and defected to the Rainbow Line, where Hyousuke was unwillingly corrupted and later freed by the rangers, which is more in line with Tsukumaro Ogami from Gaoranger * He is the first villain with a Whale Motif, specifically a Killer Whale * He was able to assume his monster form in Mission 36 Category:Sentai Uniquely-themed rangers Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Sentai General Category:Totalitarian Government Dark Horizon Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Sea Research Commission Category:Good turns Evil Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Sentai Brigade-themed rangers